


Laying In Soft Silk

by Useronhiatus



Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Edward, Not Beta Read, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo explores more of his enderman side!, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), he just doesnt wanna admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: Ranboo finds a chest filled with a specific type of silk. Maybe it's time to make something with it?
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177076
Comments: 17
Kudos: 465





	Laying In Soft Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so this was the one y'all wanted the most, but I'm still gonna write the other one! I hope you like this :D

Clothing was important to endermen. They only wore it on the most special occasions, one of these occasions could be a birth. The birth of a new enderman was rare, hundreds of years could go by without a new enderman being born, so when one came into existence, it was a cause for celebration.

The clothing that they wore was also very different from that of humans. Instead of the clothing being there to cover them from the cold, or a way to protect their skin from the weather, they wore the clothing purely for accessory purposes.

The clothing that they wore on the special occasions were made out of a specific silk, a silk that only endermen were able to obtain, so when Ranboo found a whole arrangement of colored ender-silk in a chest one morning, he was ecstatic.

It had been literal years since Ranboo had last touched this kind of silk, he had lost what little of the silk he had long before he joined this server, and he missed the touch of the soft, almost fluffy feeling it produced. Ranboo softly let his fingers grace over the multitude of colors that the silks adorned, everything from a deep ocean blue to a sunset orange.

But what surprised Ranboo the most was the periwinkle purple, the silk shimmering with hidden glazed endstones. This, this type of silk in this color was insanely rare. For the first time since opening the chest, Ranboo wondered who had gifted him this, the person must’ve been insanely wealthy to obtain this type of silk in the first place, but to also having obtained this specific color of it? Insane.

Ranboo pondered over it for a moment before he remembered that he had a specific needle and thread that would allow him to make something out of the expensive silks, and with that thought he stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor examining the silk.

He moved quickly up his stairs in the corner to find where he had stowed away the needle and thread and was happy to find it in his bed-side table.

Once he had gathered the thread and needle in his hands, he went down to where the chest was again, sat down, and got to work on creating what he guesses could be considered a ceremonial dress type of thing.

_____

“Hey Phil, have you seen Ranboo today?” Techno’s voice was rough from where he was hauling wheat into Carl’s stable. His hair was wrapped in a loose bun, his crown sitting on a pole so as not to fall of or get dirty.

“Hmm, no I haven’t, why?” Phil was sitting quietly near the small pond under his and Techno’s houses, his hands softly sorting through his wings to catch any loose feathers. His other wing was spread out loosely, his subconscious stretching the wing every once in a while.

“No particula’ reason, just haven’t seen ‘im out of his house today,” Techno responded, his hand sweeping away a few stray hairs.

“Go check on him if you’re so damn worried about him, mate!” Phil chuckled lowly, grinning when he heard the suspected sputters Techno let out at Phil’s teasing.

“I’m not worried! ‘m just curious!” Phil only chuckled more at Techno’s attempt at covering up his caring side, and with a sigh Techno left Phil, grabbing his crown in the process. “I’m only gonna check if he’s even there, not because ‘m worried or anythin’!” He yelled, quickly leaving Phil in an attempt to escape the teasing looks Phil was sending him.

“Sure mate, definitely not worried!” Phil shouted back as he saw Techno’s form retreating, a softer smile growing on his face now that Techno couldn’t see it. “He really cares for Ranboo, huh.”

_____

A soft knocking pulls Ranboo from his focused thoughts, his hands stilling where he was threading the needle through a piece of viridian green silk. He glanced up at the door, his mind racing to find out if he had invited anyone or if he had promised to help someone today.

“Uhm, come in?” Ranboo called back a few seconds after the person had knocked, and with a creak his door opened, revealing Technoblade with a blank look on his face.

“Oh! Techno! Did I say I was going to help you today? Because if I did then I’m really sorry but I completely forgot, and I don’t want you to think I purposefully forgot or that I didn’t deem it important enough to remember, but you know my memory is pretty bad, but I’m sorry if I forgot something-“

“Ranboo, calm down, you didn’t forget anythin’.” Techno interrupted Ranboo’s rant, “I was just curious as to why you hadn’t left your house.”

“Oh! I got these silks in a chest this morning, and I decided to make something with it! They’re traditional ender-silk and I lost my own ceremonial clothes a long time ago, so I’m really happy to make some new ones,” Ranboo’s voice got soft at the end, his hand gliding over the soft fabric, a small fond smile on his face.

Techno made a soft grunt in understanding, looking at the various colors of silk that were strewn carefully on Ranboo’s floor. His eyes caught on to the light purple silk, the small endstone pieces glittering in the small sunrays that peeked through Ranboo’s windows.

“Purple? Ain’t that pretty expensive to dye?” Techno asked, softly gliding his hand across the bejeweled silk. His eyes kept getting attracted by the glittering colors of the endstones.

“It is, I’m pretty surprised that it was in with the other silks, especially one with endstones infused in it, usually that is only worn by royals, or at least very high-ranking enderman nobles.”

“There’s a hierarchy for endermen?”

“Yeah, there’s the queen, the ender dragon, and then there’s a system as to who is closest to the queen! Edward was actually a really high-ranking noble, so I wouldn’t be surprised if these silks were his, and he decided to give them to me,” Ranboo’s voice was still soft, his hands having begun weaving and sewing the silks together again, the thread glittering silver as the sun hits it.

“Edward was a noble?” Techno sounded slightly surprised, his mind wracking to see if there was any difference in Edward’s behavior compared to other endermen. Ranboo simply nodded at his question, his attention seemingly winding back to focus on the silk in his hands.

Techno glanced at him and saw the way his tail was swishing back and forth behind him in a content motion, he smiled a small hidden smile before turning around and saying a quick goodbye before leaving Ranboo to his own projects.

_____

Hours had passed since Ranboo had started on his project, the sun having set long ago, the only light illuminating the room being the torches hanging on the walls. Ranboo’s tail had fallen down to lay behind him, an occasional lift of the tail to then let it fall creating a small _thump_.

With a small, satisfied sigh he lifted the finished piece in his hands.

In his hands he held a viridian green and crimson red top, the top was short, cropping a few inches above his bellybutton. The top isn’t cut straight over though, no, from the edge of the top a pattern of hanging pieces of fabric fall down, the pieces being decorated with intricate silver thread.

The sleeves of the top were only connected at the bottom, making it so that his shoulders would be free of any coverings. The sleeves were wide at the bottom, creating a sort of loose appearance to them. At the edge of the sleeves, matching silver thread as to that on the free pieces, was embroidered into the silk.

Ranboo looked over the top, muttering softly under his breath.

“Viridian green for protection and the feeling of safety, crimson red for fierceness and intelligence, silver thread woven in the symbols: ‘remembrance’, ‘duality’ and ‘respect’. Yeah! I did it!” Ranboo giddily laid down the top before looking to where the bottom was.

The bottom of the outfit was made with a silk that flickered between a soft red and a calm green depending on where the light hit it. The bottom was also embroidered with silver thread, the same symbols being woven into it. There were also depictions of enderpearls and endereyes spread out through the fabric in a symmetric pattern.

The bottom itself was formed like that of a loose skirt, with layers that shortened the higher up one went on the skirt. At the top was a viridian green band that tied the layers together. The skirt and top that Ranboo had made was that of a middle class enderman. The loose sleeves and silver thread showing wealth, but not the wealth of a noble enderman.

He laid the pieces down, glancing at them with a soft look on his face, but soon the look fell and was replaced with a guarded hesitance.

Ranboo slowly gathered up the periwinkle purple top woven with netherite thread. The top was short, the top only just stopping under his chest, the edge of it being laced with netherite thread. The sleeves were connected at the bottom, the sleeved being much longer than the other tops, the sleeves ending in thin threads of silk that made it seem like the silk mixed with the air.

The bottom to this outfit was also long, a single skirt as the underlayer, another layer draped in the form of an ‘A’ in the front, another smaller ‘A’ shape laying atop of that. The bottom was in a dark purple color, endstones also being infused in this color of silk. Netherite thread created imageries of endermen walking at the bottom of the skirt.

The skirt had a band that connected the layers, and in the middle of the band it fell down, an embroidery of the ender dragon with its wings spread covering the silk.

With a soft sigh, Ranboo stood up from where he was sitting on his floor, with a glance out of the window he decided that Techno and Phil were most likely sleeping, so with quick motions, he changed into the purple outfit.

The silk flowed softly down his body, the length of the sleeves was familiar, the same went for the skirt. One would see this type of clothing as revealing, but Ranboo was covered in a short layer of fur, the only reason he wore actual clothes only being so that the others didn’t look at him weirdly.

He chuckled a little at the thought of them seeing him in this, his body visible under the thin silk. He gave a short twirl, the silk flowing with his movements, and with a smile he began twirling more, letting loose end-particles wrap around him as he did a sort of dance.

His horns seemed to grow longer, and his eyes seemed to burn a brighter color, nearing into purple, as he danced around his house, the silk flowing around him. He had almost forgotten the happiness he got from dancing like this, the dances he would do with his people as they celebrated a birth or a marriage, and on the sad occasion, a death.

Small noises escaped Ranboo, the instinctual need to sing coming up as he continued to dance, the words not understandable to human language, but Ranboo knew every word, he understood every line and he remembered every meaning.

There were few things Ranboo remembered fully, one of them being his mother-tongue, but he wasn’t planning on telling anyone about his knowledge any time soon, the risk far to big still.

So, with a now slightly more sad smile, Ranboo continued his dance alone in his house at midnight, praying that no one was there to see it.

_____

Endermen valued clothing as a sign of festivity. You must only wear the ceremonial clothing at ceremonies. This rule exempts those of royal blood.

Ranboo knew this.

Only royal blood is allowed to wear the ceremonial clothing outside of a ceremony.

Ranboo knew this.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, did you like it? I sure hope you did! Next story is gonna be angsty,,,, maybe,,,, unless i get a different idea and i write that first!  
> Anyways, if any of y'all have any requests or prompts, then please do tell!
> 
> anyways, anyways, i hope you enjoyed it, and if you find the time, then please comment? It brightens my day each time i see a new comment!!!
> 
> (also if there are any artists that draw fanart of this, please please share, i would /love/ to see it!!!)


End file.
